robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dutch Robot Wars: Series 2
Dutch Robot Wars: Series 2 was the second series of Dutch Robot Wars. It was originally broadcast by BNN on Nederland 2 in 2003. The series was presented by Rob Kamphues, the pit reporter was Bridget Maasland, and commentary was provided by Eric Corton. The first episode was originally broadcast on March 17, 2003 but the series was postponed soon after due to the war in Iraq. The series returned with two repeats of the first episode on June 16 and June 23, and the breaking news of Prince Johan Friso's engagement preempted the June 30 broadcast. The second episode was finally aired on July 7, with the remaining episodes being shown every week until the Grand Final on August 4. Format The series was split into five heats, each featuring eight robots in a straight knock-out to decide the heat champion. The Grand Final was made up of the five heat winners and three "wildcards", chosen from the defeated robots by the show's producers. The eight Grand Finalists battled each other in a straight knock-out to decide the champion. Heats Heat A Competing robots: Blackdevil Warzone, Hard, Lizzard, Meshuggah, N A M A Z U, Neater, Project Two: Hex'em, The Lethal Swan Round 1 *Lizzard vs Project Two: Hex'em: Lizzard won *Meshuggah vs The Lethal Swan: Meshuggah won *Blackdevil Warzone vs N A M A Z U: Blackdevil Warzone won *Hard vs Neater: Neater won Semi-Finals *Lizzard vs Meshuggah: Lizzard won *Blackdevil Warzone vs Neater: Neater won Final *Lizzard vs Neater: Lizzard won Heat B Competing robots: Beaverbot, Impact, Philipper 2, Shapeshifter, Tartarus, The Black Beast, Trazmaniac, Twister Round 1 *Philipper 2 vs Shapeshifter: Philipper 2 won *Tartarus vs Trazmaniac: Trazmaniac won *Beaverbot vs Impact: Impact won *The Black Beast vs Twister: Twister won Semi-Finals *Philipper 2 vs Trazmaniac: Philipper 2 won *Impact vs Twister: Twister won Final *Philipper 2 vs Twister: Philipper 2 won Heat C Competing robots: Alien Destructor 2, Bamm Bamm, Flepser, Hammerhead 2, IDO, Krab-Bot, Slamtilt, Twisted Metal Evo Round 1 *Bamm Bamm vs Flepser: Flepser won *Slamtilt vs Twisted Metal Evo: Twisted Metal Evo won *Hammerhead 2 vs IDO: Hammerhead 2 won *Alien Destructor 2 vs Krab-Bot: Krab-Bot won Semi-Finals *Flepser vs Twisted Metal Evo: Twisted Metal Evo won *Hammerhead 2 vs Krab-Bot: Krab-Bot won Final *Krab-Bot vs Twisted Metal Evo: Krab-Bot won Heat D Competing robots: Amok, Bloody Murder Weapon, Cyclone, Das Gepäck, Gravity, Infinity, Scrap-2-Saur, Tough as Nails Round 1 *Amok vs Cyclone: Cyclone won *Scrap-2-Saur vs Tough as Nails: Scrap-2-Saur won *Bloody Murder Weapon vs Infinity: Bloody Murder Weapon won *Das Gepäck vs Gravity: Gravity won Semi-Finals *Cyclone vs Scrap-2-Saur: Scrap-2-Saur won *Bloody Murder Weapon vs Gravity: Gravity won Final *Gravity vs Scrap-2-Saur: Scrap-2-Saur won Heat E Competing robots: √3, Bluemax, Hoot, ODT-Zero, Pika 3, PulverizeR, Scarab, Vortex Inducer Round 1 *Scarab vs Vortex Inducer: Scarab won *Hoot vs Pika 3: Pika 3 won *Bluemax vs PulverizeR: PulverizeR won *√3 vs ODT-Zero: √3 won Semi-Finals *√3 vs Pika 3: √3 won *PulverizeR vs Scarab: PulverizeR won Final *√3 vs PulverizeR: PulverizeR won Grand Final Competing robots *Heat winners: Lizzard, Philipper 2, Krab-Bot, Scrap-2-Saur, PulverizeR *Wildcards: Meshuggah, Twister, Bamm Bamm Round 1 *Philipper 2 vs Krab-Bot: Philipper 2 won *PulverizeR vs Twister: PulverizeR won *Lizzard vs Bamm Bamm: Bamm Bamm won *Meshuggah vs Scrap-2-Saur: Scrap-2-Saur won Semi-Finals *Philipper 2 vs Bamm Bamm: Philipper 2 won *Scrap-2-Saur vs PulverizeR: PulverizeR won Final *Philipper 2 vs PulverizeR: PulverizeR won Trivia *Heat E competitor Hoot was a loanerbot, one of two reserves present. It replaced Reflex, which withdrew for unknown reasonshttp://web.archive.org/web/20030422153441/http://dutchrobotwars.com:80/. References Category:Dutch Series 2